Un baiser s'il vous plait
by Selemba
Summary: Et si le George de "Fred & George" et Cho, "la petite amie de Potter" voulait être connu autrement ? Et si surtout, il voulais être connu comme George & Cho ? Bah ça donnerait ça. 30 OS écrit pour la communauté LJ 30 baisers.
1. A coeur perdu

**Résumé :** Bon, je me suis aussi inscrite sur la communauté 30 baisers (parce qu'au fond je suis un peu maso) dont le principe, comme son nom l'indique, est d'écrire 30 texte sur un couple et 30 thèmes. Chaque texte doit contenir au moins un baiser ou son évocation. Comme couple, j'ai choisit Cho Chang et George Weasley. Parce qu'un jour j'ai écrit un OS sur eux et que j'ai bien aimé. Du coup, je vais sûrement développé le dit OS dans un des chapitres. Ah oui aussi, il n'y a pas forcément de rapport entre les différents textes ! ça raconte pas une histoire quoi.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers à JK Rowlings, les thèmes à la communauté LJ 30 baisers, la correction de Caroline et l'histoire de moi !

**Le mot de l'auteur :** Parce que ça m'avait drôlement manqué quand même, j'ai commencé par du drame. Histore d'essayer de vous faire pleurer un peu ! Mais promis, y aura de tout !

J'espère que vous allez aimer et puis oubliez pas la petite review !

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : <strong>À cœur perdu**  
>AuteurArtiste **: Selemba**  
>Couple : <strong>Cho Chang/George Weasley**  
>Fandom : <strong>Harry Potter**  
>Thème : <strong>n°9 Course folle

* * *

><p><strong>À cœur perdu<strong>

C'est le temps qui les a tués, se dit Cho en faisant glisser jusqu'au sol son lourd peignoir. Petit à petit, sans se faire voir, il les a grignotés. Et pas à pas, l'amour s'en est allé. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle glisse l'un de ses petits pieds dans l'eau brûlante. Ces pieds qu'il adorait, qu'il ne se lassait jamais d'embrasser. Elle croit même sentir courir ses longs doigts dessus, suivre la douce courbe du talon. Ce n'est que la chaleur de l'eau qui s'attaque à sa peau.

Dans son bain, Cho ne sait plus où elle en est. Parfois, elle souhaite mettre la tête sous l'eau et ne jamais en ressortir. Elle ne pourra jamais. Ce foutu instinct de survie lui sortira la tête de l'eau.

Alors Cho erre, se perd, tourne et retourne sur elle-même. Elle se cogne aux murs de son silence, aux non-dits et aux souvenirs qui l'enchaînent ici. Elle pense qu'elle s'est perdue en route. Parfois elle voudrait faire demi-tour, chercher sur les routes du passé son image d'avant. Elle sait bien que ce n'est qu'un doux rêve. Le passé n'a pas de route. Elle est coincée dans le présent sur ces rails qui ne s'arrêtent jamais. Elle fonce vers un futur qu'elle connaît déjà.

Elle a depuis longtemps perdu ses illusions. Elle vit dans cette nuit qui l'entoure et rêve simplement que chaque jour soit plus grisâtre. Le gris, c'est tout de même un peu de couleur.

Avant, ils se levaient ensemble et ils vivaient. Si rien n'a changé aujourd'hui, elle n'est pas sûre que le sang continue à couler dans ses veines. Elle n'est pas sûre de vouloir qu'il continue. Elle voudrait l'appeler, lui jeter à la figure leur naufrage mais elle n'en a même plus le courage. Alors elle murmure son nom, le grave sous ses paupières toujours fermées. George, George, George…

-À ce soir, amour.

Cet amour, il le lui crache à la figure tous les matins et elle a envie de lui dire, de lui hurler : « Mais mon pauvre George, il n'existe plus, cet amour ! ». Mais qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Il serait toujours aussi innocent, elle toujours aussi éthérée.

George est devenu si… George. Elle sait qu'il a toujours été lui mais elle ne comprend pas. Cho se persuade qu'aujourd'hui tout est différent. Il n'y a plus la passion, il n'y a plus les cris. Il n'y a plus les larmes. De leur histoire ne reste que la raison.

Et la raison, elle n'en veut pas.

Ils se l'étaient pourtant jurés, veut-elle lui crier quand il s'en va. Ils s'étaient jurés de ne pas devenir comme les autres, de rester ces deux morceaux qui se complétaient.

« La guerre, ça vous détruit », disait-on.

Mais la guerre, c'était Fred qu'elle avait détruit. C'était ses parents, c'était sa sœur, c'était leurs amis. Eux, la guerre les avait simplement révélés autrement. Comme une image qu'on ne regarde pas de la même façon.

Cho souffle sur les cendres de sa cigarette, les regarde s'envoler et atterrir sur son beau tapis persan. Ce tapis qui vaut une fortune, et elle en rirait presque de l'insignifiance de ces petites particules grises. Ces cigarettes qu'elle allume coup sur coup et fume à en perdre la tête, c'est un piège dans lequel elle n'arrive pas à plonger.

Les pieds au bord du précipice, elle regarde le bout rougeoyant et dans son esprit délicat de femme au foyer, elle voit sa chair se déliter, sa peau brûler, se déchirer, et la douleur qui monte, monte et la remplit.

Alors Cho repose la cigarette. Elle n'est pas très courageuse. Elle n'est qu'une pauvre Serdaigle qui s'emplit les poumons de fumée en se demandant si les volutes qui flottent et dansent dans la pièce peuvent l'étrangler.

George est un bon Gryffondor. Courageux, fort et obstiné. Il fonce dans la vie comme il fonçait avec elle. Et peu importe qui reste derrière. Il affronte le monde les poings serrés et peu importe s'il sait que leur amour est mort. Ça ne l'empêche pas de vivre.

Elle erre dans cette maison vide comme elle erre dans sa vie. Elle cherche quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour la retenir, pour la sortir de ce gouffre sans fond qui s'ouvre sous ses pas.

Quand elle passe devant leur photo de mariage, elle se dit que c'est quand même une drôle d'histoire que la leur. Une histoire de haine et de mépris, une histoire qui commença par une bataille et finit sur un abandon. Elle se souvint du regard atterré des gens qui les voyaient courir dans les ruines du monde, et rire, rire à s'en crever la gorge, à recracher toute cette laideur.

Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre mais une passion décidée. Parce que le seul moyen d'échapper à la mort c'était d'être à deux, Cho l'avait compris quand elle était sortie d'un Poudlard détruit pour apprendre que son monde à elle était pire encore. Si tout ce qui lui restait pour s'accrocher, c'était ce regard perdu échangé au-dessus du corps de Fred dans lequel elle avait vu ce qu'elle avait cru qui ne lui arriverait jamais, alors elle sauterait à pieds joints dedans.

Et peu importe si elle devait s'y casser les dents.

Il était sa planche de survie, sa porte de sortie. Et ils s'aimèrent tellement fort qu'ils en brûlèrent les étoiles.

Son nom semble danser dans la lumière du ciel gris de Londres. « George, George, George » susurre la torpeur qui l'envahit. Alors Cho boit.

Juste un peu, juste de quoi se décrocher un peu de ce monde. Elle ne veut pas détruire l'image qu'elle renvoie, elle ne veut pas être l'alcoolique du cinquième, alors elle boit un verre de temps en temps. Juste assez pour être toujours un peu grisée. Et la lourde bouteille de bourbon lui renvoie l'image d'elle-même. Cette belle femme aux cheveux courts, aux grands yeux et au teint diaphane. Et Cho ne se reconnaît pas.

Alors elle lève son verre au souvenir. Et elle le boit, comme si chaque gorgée pouvait reconstruire ce qu'il y avait.

Elle pense que c'est le temps qui les a tués. Ce temps qu'ils remontaient à contre courant, qu'ils narguaient, autour duquel ils dansaient. Puisque rien n'avait de sens, ils vivaient tout comme un rêve, et peu importe ce qu'on en pensait. Ils devaient se déchirer pour s'aimer. Combien de blessures avait-il soignées sur ses bras, combien d'éclats de verre avait-elle dû enlever de sa main déchirée ?

Quand elle faisait de l'escalade, il la regardait s'élever sur la paroi, gracieuse, défiant la gravité des falaises abruptes. Il l'appelait « ma petite danseuse » et elle montait chaque fois comme si ce n'était un spectacle que pour lui. Il lui disait qu'il avait toujours peur qu'elle ne redescende pas. Et Cho aimait se demander si elle n'était pas mieux en haut.

Elle redescendait toujours.

Aujourd'hui, il ne l'appelle plus sa petite danseuse. Elle ne danse plus depuis trop longtemps. Et elle a tellement peur de ne plus descendre qu'elle ne monte jamais jusqu'en haut.

Cho se déteste d'être devenue cette petite chose qui se terre dans leur appartement, blottie contre le canapé, ses jambes repliées sous elle, un verre à la main. A cracher son poison contre les murs, à empuantir les pièces de fumée. Elle sait que quand il rentrera, il ouvrira grand les fenêtres, comme si on pouvait encore nettoyer ce qu'il y avait en eux. Elle se moque de lui et sourit devant son innocence. Il est beau quand il croit pouvoir encore les sauver.

Oui, c'est le temps qui les a tués. Et Cho n'en peut plus de courir après.

Il rentrera et déposera un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres. Il lui racontera sa journée. Elle la sienne. Elle inventera des livres qu'elle a lus, des amis qu'elle a vus et il sourira. Toute cette merde lui aura au moins appris à mentir.

Et il l'embrassera, il l'embrassera jusqu'à plus soif. Comme s'il pouvait recréer leur nous d'avant en faisant revivre la passion. George est un innocent. Un naïf. Alors elle souhaite de tout son cœur ne pas le voir se rendre compte que c'est le bout du chemin. Que ça fait déjà longtemps qu'ils n'avancent plus. Peu importe si elle aime lui faire du mal, elle ne veut pas voir un autre univers s'effondrer. Le sien lui fait déjà trop mal.

Un soir, quand il rentrera, elle ne sera plus là. Cho fera ses valises et s'en ira sans un regard vers ce qu'elle laisse derrière elle. Elle a toujours brûlé ce qu'elle laissait. Et elle vit entre ces cendres depuis si longtemps qu'elles ont retapissé son âme. Elle partira et peu importe ce qui arrivera ensuite. Ce qui arrivera après ne la concernera plus. Ne restera plus qu'entre les quatre murs ocres du salon une odeur de fumée. Un jour, elle partira.

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, elle a fait un soufflé aux épinards.


	2. Dix bonnes raisons

**Résumé :** 30 thèmes, 30 baisers, un couple : Cho/George

**Disclaimer** : L'univers à JK Rowlings, les thèmes à la communauté LJ 30 baisers, la correction de Caroline et l'histoire de moi !

**Le mot de l'auteur : **Et... deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Cette fois-ci, de l'humour pur et dur. Et n'oubliez pas la petite review siouplè...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : <strong>Dix bonnes raisons de ne pas sortir avec George Weasley**  
>AuteurArtiste **: Selemba**  
>Couple : <strong>Cho Chang/George Weasley**  
>Fandom : <strong>Harry Potter**  
>Thème : <strong>n°10 #10

**Nombre de mots :** 10x100

* * *

><p><strong>Dix bonnes raisons de ne pas sortir avec George Weasley<strong>

_Raison n°1 : Il a un frère jumeau_

-George ! Tu ne croiras jamais ce que mon patron vient de me dire ! s'exclama Cho alors qu'elle venait de transplaner dans leur salon.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de la questionner, elle jeta son sac sur le canapé et se jeta à son cou. Celui-ci fut stoppé dans son début de dénégation par un baiser à lui couper les jambes.

-Cho ?

Surprise, l'ancienne Serdaigle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir l'exact sosie de son fiancé sur le seuil de leur cuisine.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu embrasses Fred ?

* * *

><p><em>Raison n°2 : Il est roux<em>

« Tu lui offriras ce paquet quand il rentrera de Roumanie » lui avait dit sa mère et Cho avait été ravie de voir que son petit ami plaisait à ses parents. Et puis George avait ouvert son cadeau.

Lui avait ri à la plaisanterie, ravi de constater que ses futurs beaux-parents se souvenaient des anecdotes sur ses Noëls d'enfance dont il les avait régalés.

Cho elle, s'était étranglée. Elle allait devoir trouver un moyen de l'abîmer par inadvertance. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle laisse George porter un pull rouge vif !

* * *

><p><em>Raison n°3 : Il travaille dans une boutique de farces et attrapes<em>

Cho avait passé des heures à chercher le cadeau parfait pour leur troisième anniversaire. Après avoir visité toutes les boutiques de Pré-au-Lard, sollicité ses connaissances et puisé dans son budget vêtements d'hiver, elle avait déniché la perle rare : un cognard dédicacé par Dave Maluchi, le batteur vedette de l'équipe des Catapultes de Caerphilly.

George lui offrit un champignon sauteur qui faisait rapetisser ceux qui s'asseyaient dessus.

Elle le laissa trois jours entiers mesurer vingt centimètres. Histoire qu'il se souvienne bien de lui offrir un bijou pour Noël.

* * *

><p><em>Raison n°4 : Il est ami avec Harry<em>

George n'était pas jaloux et Cho ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Quand il croisait Michael, il le saluait gentiment. Quand Blaise lui adressait un sourire charmeur, il riait et chuchotait qu'il était ravi de sortir avec une femme si convoitée.

« Dites-moi, ce n'est pas dans ce salon de thé que toi et Harry aviez raté votre Saint-Valentin ? » s'enquiert George lors d'un repas au Terrier.

Tandis que les deux intéressés rougissent furieusement, Cho se dit que s'il a le mérite de n'être pas jaloux, il n'a malheureusement aucun tact !

* * *

><p><em>Raison n°5 : Il n'a aucune conscience du danger<em>

-Combien pour ce filtre ? minauda Romilda en passant ses doigts parfaitement manucurés dans ses cheveux.

-C'est un filtre d'amour de base mais très efficace. 6 gallions, répondit George en souriant.

Cho, qui attendait son fiancé près de la porte, était vraiment très tentée de faire exploser la bombonne d'encre qui se trouvait juste à côté d'eux. Mais la chemise que portait George était son cadeau d'anniversaire et valait une fortune.

-Tu me ferais un prix d'ami ? s'enquit Romilda en posant sa main sur le bras de SON fiancé.

Boum.

* * *

><p><em>Raison n°6 : Il est batteur<em>

Le guérisseur lui jeta un regard blasé, nota l'œil boursouflé, les lèvres enflées, le poignet cassé et dégaina sa baguette.

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret, qu'avez-vous fait pour finir dans cet état ?

-Mon mari a voulu me prouver que le poste de batteur était mieux que celui d'attrapeur.

-Il vous a frappée ? s'offusqua-t-il en terminant son bandage.

-Mais non ! On a simplement échangé nos postes. Et bien, merci et à bientôt.

-Comment ça à bientôt ?

-Je fais bouffer le vif d'or à mon mari et je vous le ramène !

* * *

><p><em>Raison n°7 : Sa mère est envahissante<em>

« Cho, pourriez-vous venir m'aider à fourrer ces canards ? »

« C'est vrai que c'est très banal comme couleur de cheveux, le noir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère, ça vous va très bien ! »

« Serdaigle est une bonne maison, mais j'avoue que je préférerais que mes petits-enfants soient des courageux plutôt que des scribouillards… »

« Dites-moi ma petite Cho, vous n'auriez pas un peu grossi ? Vous ne seriez pas enceinte ? »

George étouffa un rire et Cho se retint d'envoyer la soupière sur sa belle-mère.

* * *

><p><em>Raison n°8 : Ginny est sa soeur<em>

-George m'a dit que tu postulais chez les Tornades ?

-Oui. Je n'ai pas encore de réponse.

-...

Le silence s'éternisa, uniquement rompu par le bruit des cuillères tournant dans les tasses de porcelaine.

-Je vais aider George à la cuisine ! annonça Cho.

-Je vais voir si Harry retrouve sa veste ! s'exclama Ginny au même moment.

Soulagée, Cho quitta le salon en se jurant de ne plus jamais être seule avec son ancienne rivale. Ginny avait beau être adorable, elles étaient quand même sorties deux fois avec le même garçon !

* * *

><p><em>Raison 9 : Il a six frères et soeur<em>

D'abord il y eut le mariage de Percy. Puis l'anniversaire de Harry. Puis le retour de Charlie. Puis l'annonce de la grossesse d'Audrey. Puis le baptême de Victoire. Puis l'entrée de Ginny chez les Harpies. Puis la naissance de Lucy. Puis l'anniversaire de Ron. Puis le poste au Ministère d'Hermione. Puis la présentation de la fiancée de Charlie. Puis l'ouverture de la deuxième boutique de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de leur premier baiser, Cho s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas passé une soirée tranquille avec George depuis quatre mois.

* * *

><p><em>Raison n°10 : Son père adore les moldus<em>

Quand Molly et Arthur vinrent dîner chez elle pour la première fois, Cho paniquait. Mais ils s'occupèrent à critiquer les vêtements de George et à s'extasier sur tous les objets moldus de l'appartement et elle put respirer. Elle laissa même Arthur fouiller un peu, il était tellement heureux de découvrir comment vivait une sang-mêlé.

-Cho, j'ai trouvé ça sous votre lit. À quoi ça peut bien servir exactement ?

Sur ces mots, Arthur appuya par inadvertance sur le bouton et le canard en plastique se mit à vibrer. Elle aurait voulu mourir.


	3. Crime et châtiment

**Résumé :** 30 thèmes, 30 baisers, un couple : Cho/George

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR !

**Le mot de l'auteur :** J'avoue que je désespérerais un peu de continuer ce recueil... Espérons que ce nouvel élan me tiendra ! Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir... Et surtout, ça m'encourage à continuer.

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : <strong>Crime et châtiment**  
>AuteurArtiste **: Selemba**  
>Couple : <strong>Cho Chang/George Weasley**  
>Fandom : <strong>Harry Potter**  
><strong>**Thème : **n°3 Scandale**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Crime et châtiment<strong>

-T'as entendu parler de la 443 ?

-Oui ! Finn m'a raconté ça ! Tu as pu la voir ?

-Ce matin.

-Raconte !

-Ben... C'est déroutant...

-Comment ça ?

-Imagine un canard violet qui vomit en continu. Tu rajoutes à ça des pustules et un nuage de pluie au dessus de sa tête et tu obtiens un rendu assez fidèle.

-Ah oui, quand même... Il y est pas allé de main morte dis donc !

-En même temps, faut être un peu con-con pour aller embrasser un autre homme quand ton mari est fabriquant de farces et attrapes !


End file.
